


Rotten Work

by jjomiomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, just a self-indulgent drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: Bokuto hadn't answered his phone for three days.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	Rotten Work

Bokuto hadn't answered his phone for three days.

Akaashi told himself not to worry. He knew that it was normal, that sometimes people were busy and couldn't respond to texts or pick up calls. Bokuto was a professional volleyball player, after all, and Akaashi knew that he had a life of his own, that his work came first sometimes.

But it was strange, to not get a good morning text each day, or a random "I love you" like Bokuto usually sent every few hours. And Akaashi was used to worrying about his boyfriend. It was a bad habit from high school he hadn't managed to kick.

He made it three days of missed phone calls and no texts and endlessly worrying before he had to check.

Bokuto didn't answer the door when Akaashi got to his apartment. He had to let himself in, but he tried to tell himself that he had a key for a reason, that he shouldn't feel so bad about using it.

"Bokuto?" he called out as the door swung open. There was no answer in the dark apartment. The living room was a mess, and Akaashi saw dishes piled up in the kitchen and food left out on the counter.

It wasn't that unusual, but it still made Akaashi walk a little faster down to the bedroom.

Bokuto got into "moods" sometimes. Akaashi knew that better than anyone. He had seen it firsthand countless times, seen him cry and shut down seemingly out of nowhere. He knew that Bokuto always bounced back.

He knew that, but his hands still shook as he opened the bedroom door, as every possible scene behind it played in his head.

The room was dark, and Bokuto was laying in bed under a bundle of blankets. The desk chair was knocked over and there were books and torn papers thrown on the floor and Akaashi wondered how he took so long to come. It shouldn't have gotten this far.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto's voice came out wobbly as he sat up in bed. "What are you doing here?"

Akaashi stepped toward Bokuto and sat next to him on the bed so that he could pull him into a hug. His hands were still shaking, but the panic was starting to settle, because Bokuto was alive and safe and here, right in front of him.

Bokuto leaned into the hug and wrapped his arms tight around Akaashi, clenching his fingers into his shirt. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see me like this, I'm sorry, I just..." He leaned his head into Akaashi's shoulder and started to sob, tears and snot staining his t-shirt.

Akaashi ran his hand over Bokuto's back in a soothing rhythm. When he spoke again, he had to work to keep his voice steady. "Bokuto, when's the last time you took your prescription?"

Bokuto leaned up from Akaashi's shoulder. "I... I don't know."

Days, then. Akaashi pulled back. "I'm going to go get your pills for you, okay? Stay right here." Bokuto nodded and let him go, a little reluctantly. 

When Akaashi got back Bokuto was out of his bundle of blankets, his knees pulled to his check. Akaashi handed him a glass of water and the pill bottle. 

Bokuto stared down at his hands. "I'm sorry, Akaashi. You shouldn't have to take care of me."

"Bokuto, look at me." Akaashi put his hands on Bokuto's shoulders and waited until their eyes met. "I want to take care of you. I want to be here for you. I only wish I'd gotten here sooner."

Tears started to well up in Bokuto's eyes again, but he pushed them back as he downed the pill and all the water with it. Akaashi took back that cup and set it aside.

As soon as both their hands were free Bokuto was wrapping his arms around Akaashi again. "I love you, Akaashi. I just wish I could be better for you."

Akaashi pulled Bokuto closer and leaned their forehead together. "You don't need to change a thing. I love you just like this."

Akaashi wished he could stay like that forever, but there was still more to take care of, so he forced himself to pull back. "Bokuto, when did you eat last?"

Bokuto scrunched up his forehead in concentration. "Yesterday, I think. I'm not sure."

Akaashi stood up and took his hand. "Come on. I'll make you dinner and then we can clean up. Is it alright if I stay over tonight?"

Bokuto did something unexpected, then--he laughed, a smile spreading over his face. "You know it's alright. What are we having for dinner?"

Akaashi smiled back. That was what he was waiting for. All that worrying and care was worth it, if he could see that smile.


End file.
